


After Death

by AriesOnMars



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesOnMars/pseuds/AriesOnMars
Summary: Two shinigami look down into the human world.





	After Death

"Who are you watching?"  
  
Black feathers ruffled across his head, talons clicked behind him, but he didn't look away from the portal.  
  
"No one important."  
  
"Hmm," the other crouched over his shoulder, his wings draped around him, and for a moment the empty cool winds were blotted out and he was almost warm. "Her lifespan is almost at it's end."  
  
"She'll die today," he agreed.  
  
"If you wanted to add a few minutes to your own life it looks like you're too late."   
  
The wings slid off of his shoulders and the other settled beside him. He glanced away from the portal just long enough to look, then back to the girl below.   
  
Law was a proper shinigami, as far as appearances were concerned. Silver stitches and inky black feathers decorated pale skin, his fangs and claws were dark as ichor, and when he sat beside his friend his knees brought up so close to his chest he could almost rest on them like a lanky bird. Night was not like him. He looked too strange, and pride kept him from wanting to change himself with bits and pieces won off of the other shinigami. He hated games of chance, and even if he didn't he never saw anything he liked that the others had. Feathers, fur, gemstones, claws and bones and extra eyes, none of it appealed. He wasn't sure if this was how he was supposed to look, he had no memories of coming to the Shinigami Realm--but what creature does remember their own birth? Maybe he'd made himself look like this long ago and decided he'd liked it then, and he was just too set in his ways to change now.  
  
"Car accident," Law muttered once the end had come. "Not much left of her."  
  
"The driver looks upset," Night murmured.  
  
"Hmm." Feathers rustled and from underneath a notebook was produced. Night envied Law's book, the pictographs looked nicer than the swirling, looping script on his own. He didn't envy the two hooked claws on the joint of each wing, though. It made holding the book up awkward and precarious. "Not for long."  
  
Night was watching the portal to see what would happen to the driver when the note slipped out of Law's pitiful grip. He might have grabbed it if Law hadn't reacted so suddenly to try and hook his claws into it again, but by the time his feathers were out of Night's face it was gone.  
  
"You'll have to go get it," Night smiled a little as he watched the notebook fall near the scene of the crash.  
  
"Hm," Law huffed and flared his wings, then paused. "Don't tell anyone."  
  
"Your secret's safe with me," Night promised. "But I'm going to keep watching if a human picks it up."  
  
"I'll bring you something back."  
  
In a gust Night was alone again, watching through the portal into the human world. Law was fond of strawberries, that would probably be his gift when he finally returned. 


End file.
